Everytime we touch
by Valez
Summary: Un conjunto retorcido y loco de drabbles, con la pareja de Soul y Maka como protagonistas.
1. ¡Ayyyy!

_**Buenos días, lectores :) Sí, traigo algo nuevo. Como siento, a mí parecer, que no escribo buenas historias, voy a intentar con los drabbles, a ver como se me da xD**_

_**Van a ser raros, retorcidos, bueno, ya saben como es mi mente -w- Todos van a ser SoulxMaka; como amo esta pareja xDD**_

_**Este drabble está basado en una historia que leí hace mucho, que creo que se llamaba ¡Ayyyy! xD No me acuerdo de que autor/a.**_

_**Sin más que decir, espero que les guste :)**_

_**Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a su creador Atsushi Okubo.**_

* * *

**_¡Ayyyy!_**

Sonó el timbre, y Maka fue a abrir la puerta. Era su marido.

-¡Ayyyy! – Gritó ella– ¡pero si vos estás muerto!

Él sonrió, entró y cerró la puerta. Soul la llevó al dormitorio mientras ella seguía gritando, la puso en la cama, le sacó la ropa e hicieron el amor. Una vez. Dos veces. Tres. Una semana entera, mañana, tarde y noche haciendo el amor divina, maravillosa, estupendamente.

Sonó el timbre y ella fue a abrir la puerta. Era su vecina, Liz.

– ¡Ayyyy! –Gritó Liz –, ¡pero si vos estás muerta! –y se desmayó.

Maka se dio cuenta de que hacía una semana no se levantaba para nada, ni para comer ni para ir al baño. Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba Soul, en la puerta del dormitorio.

– ¿Vamos yendo, amor? –dijo mientras sonreía con esa sonrisa burlona de tiburón suya.


	2. Una nueva noche fría

_Hola lectores :) ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Acá les traigo un nuevo drabble, inspirado en la canción "**Una nueva noche fría-Callejeros"**, y si alguien pregunta, sí, es el que está en mi perfil. Es que se me ocurrió cuando lo re-escribía y justo escuchaba esa canción, y me gustó mucho y bueno... henos aquí xD Gracias por sus reviews, los contesto abajo :)_

* * *

_**Una nueva noche fría**_

_..._

¿Quién dijo que las nubes son de algodones, la luna es de queso, que un pájaro no puede volar de noche?

Los que dijeron esas cosas están equivocados. Las nubes nunca van a ser de algodón, la luna no podría ser de queso, sino ya te la hubieras comido, y un pájaro si puede volar en la oscuridad de la noche.

Te preguntarás como se eso, ¿no, Maka? Lo sé porque yo lo viví, lo sentí.

Me sentí solo. Solo como un pájaro que vuela en la noche, libre de todos, libre de vos, pero por más que lo intenté, no pude librarme de mí.

Me sentí vacío, como el sueño de una gorra llena de nada. Sí, es feo.

Duro. Duro como un muerto en su tumba, que murió del miedo, por el valor de vivir.

¿Sabías, Maka? Desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo escucho voces, y ni una palabra. Desde hace mucho tiempo veo caras, pero ninguna mirada.

Cada vez me van quedando menos sonrisas. Ahora gasto las horas de mi vida buscándole solución a algo que es una causa perdida. ¿Querés saber cuál? La de porqué los sentimientos vuelven en el día.

Prefiero que sigas durmiendo antes de que me veas en esta maldición. En esta depresión.

Las depresiones son maldiciones, ¿sabías? Te lastiman, te roban las sonrisas y la esperanza. También pierdes a las personas más importantes. Tal vez por eso sienta que te estoy perdiendo.

Maka, no sé dónde ir. Estoy perdido. Estoy solo, solo como un pájaro que vuela a la noche.

Por eso Maka, prefiero que sigas durmiendo, soñando en ese mundo feliz tuyo, donde las nubes son esponjosos algodones, donde sueñas que la luna es de queso, y que algún día podrás comerla, donde los pájaros, al igual que tú, duermen de noche, y vuelan de día.

Quiero que sigas soñando con ese mundo perfecto tuyo, antes de verme, de ver como están hoy nuestras calles, que sabemos que son nuestras, aunque en este momento el tiempo esté demostrando lo contrario.

Oye, Maka... ¿Cuándo despertarás? Aunque mi deseo egoísta sea verte despierta, prefiero, por tu bien, que no sea así, que sigas durmiendo como lo has estado haciendo estos últimos tiempos.

Ahora me voy, a esperar una nueva noche fría, para ver si esta vez, puedo andar tranquilo, libre de todos, y también, libre de vos... y de mí...

* * *

_Lalalala~ Quedó el llamado final abierto. ¿Maka está dormida, muerta, en coma, u otra cosa? Lo dejo a su imaginación ;) Ah, y no se sorprendan, como verán ando de un humor un poco... depre... pero no llega a ser depre xD_

**_noh-chan:_**_ ¿Así que te hice pensar? xD Yo también me quedé pensando cuando lo terminé de escribir, y sí, los dos están muertos :O ¿En serio vas a querer leer más? Que emoción :D_

**_yuki-chan: _**_Waw, al parecer te quedaste sin palabras, y te entiendo, fue raro xD Gracias por haberlo leído y comentado :)_

**_yuna:_**_ Y digamos que sí... pero yo lo había pensado como que Maka murió sin darse cuenta, y fue ahí cuando empezó a ver a Soul. Y cuando atendió a Liz... bueno, eso xD_

**_The Mad Doll ' Yami Akuma: _**_¿Te causó risa? Me alegro :) Y también me alegro que te haya gustado :D Yo tengo que empezar a prender mi lamparita de vez en cuando... debe de tener tela de arañas ya ._._

**_Candy-san:_**_ Me encantó recibir tu review, y diferencia mía, si escribes buenas historias :) También me alegra que te haya gustado el drabble :D ¡Y sí lo escribiste bien :D! O por lo menos lo escribes igual que yo xD_

**_Liz Wland hc:_**_ Me alegra que te haya gustado :) Ojalá este sea de tu agrado, aunque sea raro... y... medio... ¿depresivo? .-. Gracias por tu review :D_

**_Mary Eruka Evans: _**_Vamos, yo también hago lo mismo casi siempre xD Me olvido y al rato o a los días me acuerdo que no comenté. O cuando suben nuevos capítulos... Y... para que no me mates... acá el otro drabble, ¿viste que sí lo continué? ¿Viste, viste, viste? No me mates D: Y me reí con tu final xD Ah, y una cosa más, ¿tan retorcida y loca soy? Wa, no me lo esperaba xD _

**_Miyoko-chibi:_**_ ¡Miyoko, Miyoko, Miyoko! Cómo me subiste el ánimo con tu review :D ¿De verdad te gustan mis historias? Qué felicidad :') Y ti, el título es de una de las canciones de Cascada :D No sabía que ponerle y estaba escuchando esa canción y... ¡Tará~! Se hizo la magia del título xD_

**_mumi evans elric: _**_Nunca te lo dije, pero me encanta recibir tus reviews, siempre me sacás una sonrisa :), ¡son muy tiernos! Y Me hace feliz saber que te hice reír con algo tan loco. Muchísimas gracias :)_

_ Gracias a todos los que leen esto, en serio, de corazón, muchas gracias :)_

_Ah si, tengo un blog ._. Si alguien se quiere pasar está en mi perfil :P Es nuevo y todavía no le agarro la mano xD Pero nada es imposible :)_

_Bueno gente, ¡nos leemos!_


	3. Because you're going to stay next to me

_Hello, my dears. ¿Cómo han estado? Yo mejor, y ya no estoy deprimida, así que va a haber más optimismo en este drabble xD Me di cuenta que según mi estado de ánimo, son las cosas que salen. Es como digamos "mi forma de descargarme", y sirve. De paso escribo una historia :) Bien, no los hago perder más tiempo. Gracias por sus hermosos reviews, los contesto abajo :3_

* * *

**_Because you're going to stay next to me._**

**_..._**

Lloro. Lloro como si no hubiera un mañana. Como si ya no quedara nadie, y estuviera yo sola.

¿Qué es lo que queda por romper dentro de mí? Nada. Todo se rompió en cuanto lo vi a _él _engañándome con _ella,_ aquella que se hacía llamar mi mejor amiga.

Mi vida ahora no tiene sentido. No tiene rumbo. Intenté cambiar mi forma de ver las cosas, mi forma de ser, a ver si podía olvidarlo. Pero no. Nada. Volví a ser yo misma, y me volví a enfrascar en mi sufrimiento de siempre.

-Vamos, Maka. Ya sal de ahí.-Habló la voz de mi compañero, cargada de preocupación, antes de abrir la puerta y sentarse en mi cama, a mi lado.- ¿Todavía sigues llorando por eso?-Me miró a mis ojos, rojos por el llanto, tratando de buscar una respuesta, que al parecer encontró, ya que hizo una mueca de disgusto, para luego llevarme sobre su regazo y abrazarme.

-S-soul…-Dije entre sollozos, aferrándome a su camiseta, arruinándola con mis lágrimas.- ¿Por qué…?-No me dejó continuar.

Sus labios silenciaron los míos, en un dulce y exquisito roce.

-Shhh… Te ayudaré a superarlo… No estás sola, yo estoy contigo.- Susurró antes de esconder su cabeza en el hueco de mi hombro, y abrazarme más fuerte, y yo, no pude evitar corresponderle.

¿Qué no le ves, Soul? ¿Qué no ves que si eres así conmigo, podría aferrarme a ti, y hasta yo podría… enamorarme?

-Haré que te olvides de él-volvió a susurrar, separándose un poco de mí para mirarme con esos hermosos ojos rojos-, haré que te enamores de mí. ¿Sabes por qué, Maka?

Negué lentamente con la cabeza, sorbiéndome la nariz, y tratando de contener el nuevo sollozo que se amenazaba con salir.

-…-se acercó lentamente, hasta que la punta de su nariz tocaba la mía- porque te amo-susurró sobre mis labios, haciendo que los míos se movieran contra los suyos, para luego besarme tiernamente, con delicadeza.

¿Qué es lo que queda ahora por romper en mí? Lo que tú supiste curar, lo que tú reviviste en mí, Soul…

¿Sabes por qué saldré adelante? Porque tú estarás conmigo, Soul; y estarás a mi lado...

* * *

_Mmm... Este... no sé... como que le faltó algo, pero bueh, ustedes dirán que tal :P_

**_The Emptiness: _**_Jajaja me reí muchísimo con lo de que Soul es emo xD Y la verdad puede ser... no había considerado esa opción. Me alegra que te haya gustado, y gracias por tu review :)_

**_Liz Wland hc: _**_D: No fue mi intención deprimirte u.u Perdón... Ojalá que este te haya gustado más :) Gracias por tu review!_

**_Candy-san:_**_ Ña~ No importa, sean obvias y tontas o no a mí me gustan :D Y me alegra que te vayan gustando los drabbles :) Yo pensé que iban a ser un asco D:_

**_Ziesw:_**_ Me alegro que te haya gustado :D Y sí, estaba depre en su momento u.u, ¿se notó mucho? xD Gracias por darme ánimos :)_

**_Haruna An: _**_¿En serio te gusta mi intento de escritura? No sabés la sonrisa que me sacaste al momento de leer tu review :) Espero que te guste este drabble ^^_

**_Mary Eruka Evans:_**_ Waa Mary-chan T-T Me animaste mucho con tus Geko~, tanto que me empecé a reír y vino mi mamá a preguntarme porque me reía, me retó y se fue ¬¬ ¿Y yo no soy cómo? ¿Rara? Quién sabe ewe... Me alegro de que te haya gustado :D Y gracias por preocuparte :) Te adoro geko-amiga :D! xD_

**_yuki-chan:_**_ Gracias por animarme :) Y me alegro que te haya gustado :D! Ojalá que este sea también de tu agrado. Es así como más tierno :3_

**_noh-chan:_**_ Sí, era triste u.u Peeeeeero bueno, este es más ternosín~ (?) O eso supongo yo xD Gracias por el spoiler y por ayudarme con mi blog :) Ahora a seguir leyendo hasta llegar a ese capítulo del manga ewe_

**_Miyoko-chibi:_**_ ¿Sabías que me encanta recibir tus reviews?__ Y no hay problema, cuando se tiene sueño, se tiene sueño. Aunque en mi caso empiezo a decir cosas sin sentido y se me ríen ewe. Me alegro que te gusten mis historias :D Yo amo las tuyas. Ojalá te guste el drabble :)_

**_Leina-chan: _**_Jajaja sí, yo adoro ese tipo de finales, me encanta divagar y hacerme la película~ No hay drama, igual gracias por dejarme tu review :) Espero que este drabble también te guste :3_

**_The Mad Doll ' Yami Akuma:_**_ ¿Sabés cuantas veces me pasó eso? Mil quichicientas ochenta y ocho veces aproximadamente. Siempre que es una canción que conozco y se mencionan estrofas la canto mentalmente y me pierdo, y tengo que leer todo de nuevo. Me alegro que te haya gustado :)_

_Bueno gente linda, eso es todo por hoy. Espero que les guste :D Ahora me voy a escribir un one-shot por el día de San Valentín. _

_Nos leemos :)_


	4. Demonio

_Hola :D Ok, me quieren matar. Háganlo, no merezco vivir D:_

_Sucede que no-tengo-inspiración ni para decir "Feliz cumpleaños". ¿Saben que feo es eso? u.u_

_Les dejo este pequeño drabble :3 Ojalá les guste, y... ajam... me perdonen por mi tardanza..._

_Nos leemos :)_

* * *

**_Demonio._**

**_..._**

Un demonio. Eso era ella. _Un demonio._

Soul todavía no podía creérselo. La chica que él amaba, era un demonio. Y uno muy _sexy_, debía admitir.

Ese mismo día se dio cuenta.

Había decidido seguirla, ¿por qué? Porque últimamente actuaba raro y salía demasiado.

La siguió hasta el bosque de Death City, donde al internarse, Maka chasqueó los dedos y… ¡futuf!, su vestimenta fue sustituida por un muy pequeño pantalón corto negro, una remerita verde oscuro con manchas negras, que dejaba al descubierto su vientre y su bien definida cintura, unos tacones negros, y de su espalda salieron dos alas negras, sin mencionar la cola que terminaba en punta.

Soul, al ver este estado de Maka, soltó un gemido, más de la sorpresa que del susto. Vamos, seamos sinceros, al albino le _encantó_ ver a Maka así.

Y ese gemido no le pasó desapercibido al demonio. Se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba _su_ Soul, mirándola embobado, desmayándose de la hemorragia nasal que desprendía su nariz.

Ahora, estaba sentado en el sillón de su departamento, pensativo, tratando de asimilarlo.

Sintió como _algo_ le rozaba el cuello, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. La cola de Maka.

-Vamos Soul, no es tan difícil de creer. – Dijo, ya harta de la actitud del albino. –Ya me estoy aburriendo de todo esto.

-_Podrías hacer algo para que no se aburra, ¿no es así, Soul?-_Dijo el diablillo en su cabeza.

Y al de ojos rojos no le desagradó para nada la idea del diablillo.

-¿Sabes Maka? Puedo hacer que tu aburrimiento desaparezca.-Ronroneó seductoramente, acercándose a _su_ demonio, tomándola por cintura y acorralándola contra la pared.

La rubio cenizo se sonrojó, tal vez demasiado ante el comentario del albino.

-¡El que sea un demonio no significa que puedas hacer lo que se te antoje! ¡Pervertido!-gritó, insertándole una enciclopedia en la cabeza. Pero Soul, antes de recibir el golpe, había logrado rozar suavemente los dulces labios de Maka.

Porque sí. Aunque ella sea un demonio, siempre seguirá siendo Maka, _su amada _Maka_._


	5. Ángel

_Ajam... Hola :D -mil miradas asesinas sobre mí- Bueno, que quieren, ya dije que no tengo inspiración u.u Pero hoy volvió :D Y me salió esto :3_

_Mil gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo las cosas raras que escribo cada mil años, me hacen feliz :'3 Y muchsisísimas gracias por sus hermosos reviews ^^_

_Laralalala~ _

_Me voy por tiempo indefinido de nuevo, pero antes, les dejo este drabble, espero que les guste:)_

_Suerte :D!_

* * *

_**Ángel**_

…

Me pasaba el tiempo pensando en ella, mientras recorría con mi mirada toda la costa desde lo alto de una nube. Todos los días lo mismo, hasta que al fin, gracias a un brillo de sol, la vi, flotando sobre una tabla de surf en medio del mar, mirando el cielo, totalmente quieta, a excepción de las pequeñas olas que la mecían de un lado a otro.

Sonreí de costado, y pegué un pequeño salto de mi nube. Planeé un poco, hasta llegar a su lado, y gracias a mis alas, mantenerme sin caer en el agua. Aunque… no se percató de mi presencia.

Ahora que estaba a su lado, podía mirarla mejor.

Tenía la vista enfocada en el cielo, buscando algo, con una mirada triste, y lágrimas caían silenciosas por su rostro.

Suspiré, frustrado. Con una mano la agarré de la cabeza, y despeiné su cabello, haciendo que sus dos coletas quedaran desaliñadas, y que cerrara sus hermosos ojos al tiempo que se encogía debido al susto.

Cuando retiré mi mano de su cabeza, abrió sus ojos jade y me miró con sorpresa.

–Todas… todas las noches… sueño con una mirada, y siempre es la tuya…– al admitir esto, bajó la cabeza, y pude ver que las lágrimas volvían a adueñarse de su rostro.

Fruncí el ceño, y levanté su mentón, para depositar un rápido beso en sus labios.

–Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti, Maka, desde un rincón del cielo.

– ¿Cómo… cómo sabes mi nombre? –estaba sorprendida, y yo sumamente triste. ¿Cómo era posible que no me recordara? Que yo ya no estuviera con ella, no quería decir que me olvidase, ¿verdad?

–Lo sé porque… soy tu ángel guardián…–le dije con una sonrisa, haciendo que se ruborizara–Siempre estaré cuidándote, viéndote desde lo alto de una nube, ¿de acuerdo?

Hacía tiempo que no la veía sonreír con verdadera felicidad. Y la hacía más tierna el pequeño rubor que permanecía en sus mejillas.

Volví a sonreír, y empecé a elevarme para volver a mi nube.

– ¡Espera! –gritó, haciendo que vuelva a su lado, con la curiosidad pintando mi rostro. ¿Qué querría decirme? –Dime tu nombre.

–Soul, pero es raro que no me recuerdes, Maka…– miré el cielo y suspiré –Tengo que irme, me llaman. –Y volvía unir mis labios con los de ella, aunque esta vez por un tiempo más prolongado, y con ella correspondiéndome, fundiéndonos en un tierno beso.

Me separé de ella, y dejé otro beso, pero esta vez en su frente, haciendo que volviera a sonreír.

–Hasta luego, Maka. –y me fui volando, desapareciendo de su vista, mientras ella seguía en el mar con sus ojos fijos por donde yo desaparecí… otra vez…


	6. ¿Un sueño?

_No actualizo, tardo mucho, y no tengo inspiración -.- ¡Soy un desastre! No merezco vivir D:_

_Igual, de vez en cuando doña inspiración se digna a venir y la aprovecho para adelantar poco a poco los capítulos de mis fics. (No, no están olvidados ¬¬) Además, tengo la intención de subir un two-shot, pero lo haré cuando tenga los 2 capítulos completitos, así no esperan, ni me sigo decepcionando a mí misma :) ¿Un adelanto? Es del Drabble "Ángel", y tenía planeado hacer lo mismo con "Demonio"._

_En fin, muchísimas gracias, de corazón, a los que me dejaron reviews y a pesar del tiempo que tardo me siguen leyendo :') Mil gracias. Y también gracias a los que leen en silencio :P_

_No los aburro más. _

_Ah sí, esta historia es rara, y se me ocurrió recién u.u ¿Por qué? Porque tenía ganas de comer queso... (No pregunten). _

_Disfruten :) ¡Nos vemos!-algún día._

* * *

_**¿Un sueño?**_

_**...**_

Corría y corría, tratando de ubicarse, de encontrar algún lugar que pudiera reconocer, encontrar algún rostro conocido. Pero no. Todo lo que estaba a su vista era amarillo y con huequitos.

Le entró la desesperación.

-¡Alguien, ayúdeme!-gritaba. La desesperación era su emoción dominante. Junto con miedo, terror de no volver a ver Death City, de ver los rostros de sus amigos, de ver a la persona con quien compartía equipo y departamento, aquella persona, la más importante de su vida…

-¡Por favor, alguien dígame como salir de aquí!-chilló en vano, ya que nadie se encontraba ahí.

Dejó de correr para tomar aire, jadeante, y cuando miró a un costado, se sorprendió al ver algo que se movía detrás de uno de los arbustos, al lado de un río, que parecía pastoso y cremoso, color blanco.

La ilusión creció dentro suyo, pero fue sustituida por la incredulidad.

Un... ¿Un ratón gigante era lo que salía de ese arbusto? Al parecer sí, y le vio cara de queso.

Salió corriendo por aquel desconocido mundo de queso, al ver las intenciones del roedor, quien pensando que era alimento, comenzó con su persecución.

Miró hacia atrás, para ver si el ratón seguía detrás suyo, y en ese acto de distracción, tropezó y cayó al río de queso derretido.

Agitaba los brazos con desesperación, tratando de alcanzar la superficie. Pero se le hacía imposible: cada vez, el líquido se volvía más espeso, más denso, hasta que se le hizo imposible seguir respirando, seguir moviéndose, seguir luchando…

Y lo único que cruzó por su mente, fue la voz de ella, su técnico, que lo llamaba…

_Soul..._

_Soul..._

-¡Soul, despierta! ¡Deja de gritar idiota!

Alterado, Soul se sentó rápidamente en la cama, dando grandes bocanadas de aire, tratando de quitarse esa horrible sensación de asfixia.

-M-Maka… estás bien, por un momento pensé que te había comido el ratón gigante.-suspiró, aliviado.

_-¿Ratón gigante?-_pensó ella, y soltó una risita sin poder evitarlo.

-Soul, me parece que tuviste un mal sueño.-le dijo con ternura en la mirada y dulzura en la voz.-Vuelve a dormir, son las 2:25 de la mañana.

Y ahogando un bostezo, Maka salió de la habitación.

-Así que… un sueño, ¿eh?-suspiró, cerrando los ojos, aún sentado.-Qué poco cool…

_*squish*_

Ese sonido venía de la ventana, y Soul no pudo evitar tensarse, y asomarse lentamente, con cautela, a la ventana. Y lo que vio lo dejó totalmente sorprendido, y paralizado en su lugar.

-¡Un ratón gigante no es rival para un ser tan big como yo! ¡Nyajajaja!

Black Star estaba montado en el ratón gigante, que intentaba comerse a Tsubaki.

Soul sonrío.

-Así que… ¿era un sueño Maka?

Y se desmayó…


End file.
